User talk:Scarly
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bully Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Finding Johnny Vincent page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dan the Man 1983 (Talk) 09:34, August 30, 2010 Hi Hello, I just wanted to ask to please not create an 'About Me' category. That's all. Thanks, Jenny Vincent♣ 02:20, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Why not? Scarly 02:27, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Because, there are no pages to fit under that category. Categories are meant to organize articles. Jenny Vincent♣ 02:28, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :: ::But it was just for my own profile page, I thought it would be ok. Scarly 02:31, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Creating a category is usually for articles only. Such as the Category:Students, which only has Bully articles. User pages don't have categories, and I belive they shoudln't. I noticed you removed your heading. Headings (Such as heading 2) are fine. Categories are added at the bottom of a page, in a box. If you need help, just ask. . An 'About Me' category wouldn't fit anywhere, though. I hope this explains. Thanks, Jenny Vincent♣ 02:33, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok, thanks for telling me. I think I understand now. So is it ok to have the 'About Me' heading, if I don't add it to the category thing? >.< This is so confusing! How do I get the signiture thing, like what you have? Scarly 02:39, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hm, McJeff taught me. I'll just copy and paste it on here: :::That's what McJeff sent me. However, replace 'Century Gothic' (If you want a different font) and my user name to yours. Otherwise, your signature will link to my page, and you don't want that. What I did was simply copied and pasted this onto my settings. :::*Jenny Vincent :::*Jenny Vincent :::And if you want it to link to your talk page too, you could go... :::*Jenny Vincent (talk) :::*Jenny Vincent (talk) :::P.S. Don't thank me, thank McJeff! Jenny Vincent♣ 03:00, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm still not sure, where are the settings to add it? Scarly 03:05, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :: Stories Alright, so I'll write it from Scarlet's point of view. Walking with her was Pinky, she is one of the Preps. I hate her, she is so full of herself and goes on like she is the princess of Bullworth. Her glare in my direction let me know the feeling was mutual. Next to Pinky was another girl, who I didn't recognize. She looked at me curiously. "Oh, hi!" she said falsely, acting like she was really happy to see me. Only I saw through the lie. "Hi! I was just practising, might as well.." I said, not admitting the real reason. "Hi, I'm Jenny." the other girl said. She smiled at me politely. Then she turned around and called out "Hey Casey!" as she waved. I looked at the boy she waved to, and he was shooting her a confused and angry look. She turned back around, laughing. "Who have you got your eye on then?" Pinky asked, noticing that I was paying more attention to the boys. I noticed Jenny looking at Pinky as she rolled her eyes. Pinky looked at her with an angry look. "No one! I was just looking to see if anyone scored," I lied. I hate her so much, she just had to draw attention to my staring. Pinky looked a bit annoyed, and Jenny giggled as she looked at her rudely. She picked up her pompoms and showed us both the routine again, just to make sure we knew it. Jenny ignored her completely and made up her own dance, complete with a few skateboarding tricks. Mandy ignored her, as if she did it all the time. As I followed the routine, I thought about what she said. She was right, I didn't want to be a dateless loser, but I didn't want to go with just anyone. "Derby, he asked me the moment it appeared on the noticeboards," Pinky said. She often bragged that she had a date, but personally it made me a little sick. Derby Harrington was her cousin, only Pinky and the other Preps didn't mind this. "What about you?" I asked Jenny. Mandy looked a bit stubborn when Jenny answered. "My boyfriend, Johnny" Jenny replied. So...yeah. Edit out what you don't want, as long as you could keep Jenny's dialouge similar. Thanks, Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 01:12, September 29, 2010 (UTC) I'll add it, it's pretty much ok, except the skateboard tricks part, because Scarlet doesn't know them. I'll just change it to 'some tricks I didn't recognise.' I'm actually working on chapter 2, maybe Jenny and Scarlet could have a conversation when Mandy and Pinky aren't around? ♥Scarly♥ 01:18, September 29, 2010 (UTC)